Alternative Ending
by mmbb29000
Summary: We had a project for school to rewrite the ending to the book we are reading so I rewrote the ending to unbelievable. Instead of Mona dieing Spencer and Mona die.


Spencer watched as they drove out of the parking lot. When they got farther down the road spencer's sidekick beeped. She unzipped her bag expecting to have a text from Officer Wilden. Except it was a text from Emily.

**Hanna remembered. Mona is A! Reply if you get this.**

Spencer dropped her phone into her lap. She picked up her phone and read the text over again and again. Spencer was shocked. _R U sure? _Spencer texted back. _Positive _Emily replied. _Get out of there, NOW! _ Spencer tried to calm herself down by taking deep was watching the road carefully as she drove down the road. They had known her for years. It didn't seem like she could have done this.

"Was it Wilden?" Mona asked.

"No. It was my mom." Spencer said hesitating.

"Oh." Mona replied.

Spencer's phone lit up again. She had three new texts from Hanna. _Spencer you're in DANGER. What's going on? Are you okay?_

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Spencer said making her voice sound convincing.

Mona looked at Spencer's phone screen. "Hanna? Did Justin show up?" She smiled.

Spencer didn't answer.

"Why wont you tell me what's going on?" Mona's smile dissapeard.

"Nothing is going on." Spencer stammered trying to stay calm.

"What is it a secret?" Mona laughed pushing the hair out of her face.

"No, of course not." Spencer said quickly.

Mona pulled up to a stop sign and stopped. Spencer slowly pressed the UNLOCK button and gripped the door handle. Mona grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Mona asked. She looked from spencer to the phone realizing what was going on. Her expression went from confused to shocked. She pressed the LOCK button and started driving again. She did a complete U-turn and took off onto a different road. She graduly sped up from fourty to fifty to sixty until they reached ninety MPH.

Spencer grabbed the door handle tightly. "Where are we going?" Spencer asked quietly.

"You'll have to wait and see." Mona said with a sinster smile on her face.

Spencer dialed Wilden's number on her phone quietly so Mona couldn't see. "I always thought Rosewood was so pretty. Why are we turning down Brianare Road? This isn't the road to the police station." She asked in a casual voice.

"Obiously, Spencer." Mona said.

"Are we going to the stream?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe." Mona said.

"I just love the stream." Spencer said loudly.

Mona looked over and saw Spencer's phone. "What are you doing?" She shouted. Mona grabbed Spencer's phone hitting random buttons. When she got it she hit the END button on the phone then threw it out the window. She made another sharp U-turn and started back down the road. They drove for miles passing housing devolpments, farms, and turned into the woods. Spencer realized where they were going, Floating Man Quarry. Some public school kids would cliffdive off the rocks into the river, but last summer there was a drought and a kid dived off the rocks and died. There were rumors that the boy's ghost lived there and guarded the lake.

Spencer was so terrified that her nails were dug into the armrest. Calling Officer Wilden was the only plan she came up with and now she was trapped with Mona in the car.

"So, Hanna remembered." Mona said breaking the silence.

Spencer nodded.

"She wasn't suppose to remember. She knew if she rememberd it would put all of you in danger. Aria shouldn't have told the cops either. When I sent her to Hooters it was a test. I wanted to see if she could listen to the warnings." Mona said sounding frustrated.

Spencer was terrified. She didn't know what to do.

"You girls have been doing stupid things for years. Starting with Jenna Cavanaugh." Mona unzipped her dress revealing a large scar near her rib cage. "I was there the night you hurt Jenna. We were friends. I went over to see Jenna that night, and I saw Alison. I tried to tell everyone that it was really Alison who lit the firework, but no one would believe me. They were all convinced that it was Toby who did it. Even Jenna said it wasn't Alison. We weren't friends after that."

Spencer was shocked. _Mona was friends with Jenna and she saw Alison._ Spencer thought to her self. She was positive she saw someone that night, but Alison insisted that there was no one there.

"I found a way to get you back. When they were cleaning out the _DiLaurentis old house there was a box of Alison's things. I found her diary in one of the boxes. She wrote __everything__ down. She wrote about Aria's dad's affair, Emily kissing her in the tree house that day, Hanna's problem, and __you,__ Spencer. She wrote about you and Ian kissing. I bought a phone with a blocked number and it made it so easy for me to become her. You guys actually believed it was her at first." Mona laughed._

_"I can't believe it was you the whole time." Spencer said._

_Mona pulled the car into the grass under a large tree. "It was fun watching you guys think that Alison was still alive, but then they found her body. You guys were so freaked out." Mona examined Spencer's face looking for a reaction. "You look like you think I'm going to hurt you or something. It doesn't have to be this way."_

_"What way?" Spencer asked. She had a million different things running through her head. She was trying to process it all. Mona was A, she saw what Alison did, she was friends with jenna, and she knew everything._

_"We can turn around and go back. You can tell them that it was all just a mistake and that I'm not A. You can blame it on someone else like your sister, or Ian. We can be A together. You're just like Ali, but you're prettier and smarter than she was. I'm giving you the chance to be her. Haven't you always wanted to be her? Your life would be perfect." Mona smiled. "Alison wrote in her diary the night she was killed. She wrote about having a secret meeting with Ian. She told him that if he didn't break up with Melissa she would tell everyone about them. Ian is obioulsey the one who killed her. She pushed him too far and he got mad and killed her."_

_"You hit Hanna with a car." Spencer whispered. She didn't know what to say._

_"Yes, I did, but only because she found out. Spencer, now's your chance. Just say yes."_

_"I… I can't."_

_"Have it you way then." Mona said angry. She burst forward and wrapped her hands around Spencer's neck._

_Spencer screamed and hit the _UNLOCK button_ on the car. She grabbed the door handle and the door flung open. She fell out of the car and started running. She could tell she was reaching the quarry's edge. Spencer heard Mona's footsteps running behind her. Mona grabbed Spencer around the waist. She fell to the ground and Mona climbed on top of her. She wrapped her hands around Spencer's neck again. Spencer kicked Mona off. Mona got up and Spencer did too. Mona grabbed her by then arms and they both stumbled backwards. Spencer was so weak she fell. Before she knew it she was falling down the quarry's deep cliff. Everything happened so fast. She hit the ground and heard a loud cracking noise. Then everything went black._

_The police arrived at Floating Man's Quarry and started searching for the girls. Aria and Hanna got out of Wilden's squad car and to the cliff. There was a group of cops gatherd around something. Then they heard the siren of an ambulance speeding to the quarry's edge. Moments later four men came up, two carrying each streatcer._

_"You don't think." Hanna whispered. Tears came to her eyes. She turned and wrapped her arms around Aria. She couldn't believe it._

_"She can't be." Aria said wrapping her arms around Hanna. She looked up and saw Officer Wilden walking over to them._

_"Girls... I'm sorry." He whispered to them. _

_They both started crying as hard as they did when Alison went missing. They couldn't believe that Spencer was dead. Officer Wilden put his hand on Hanna's shoulder and guided them to his car. He helped them in. _

_"I'll drive you guys home." He said getting into the front seat. He had become close with the girls and he cared about them. He couldn't believe that Spencer was dead._

_"Can you stay with me?" Hanna asked Aria barely whispering._

_Aria nodded. She was too shocked to talk._

_"Can you stay with us too?" _

_"Yeah." He said nodding as she started his car. _

_They pulled into Hanna's driveway. Officer Wilden had called Mrs. Marin, Hanna's mom, Mrs. Montgomery, Aria's mom, Mrs. Fields, Emily's mom, and Mrs. Hastings, Spencer's mom, and informed them on what happened. She was sitting on the front porch when they got there. The girls got out of the car and started walking. Mrs. Marin saw Hanna and Aria and stared running to them. She hugged them tight. Officer Wilden got out of the car and walked to them. _

_"Girls, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Marin said as she guided the girls into the house. They had calmed down a little. The door bell rang just as everything got quiet. Mrs. Marin opened the door and saw Emily standing there. She was crying just as much as the other girls. "They're in the living room."_

_Emily nodded and walked into the living room. Hanna and Aria got up in hugged her. They all just stood there hugging. Eventually they all fell asleep on Hanna's couch after two hours of silence and crying. Spencer was dead. Mona was A and she was dead too. Everything was about to change._


End file.
